


Brownies At Three

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: Hiddles Diddles [13]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom’s returning to California to spend some time with his girlfriend. Unfortunately, he’s arrived in the wee hours of the morning, but Sam’s left him a treat to come home to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brownies At Three

**Author's Note:**

> The first written from Tom's perspective and just a ton of fluffy love.

Tom eased his sleek black Lexus into the space next to the beat up old tan Suburban his girlfriend was so fond of. He sighed as he killed the engine and slid out of the car. He consulted his watch and decided his suitcase could wait till morning and simply grabbed the brown leather messenger bag off the passenger seat. He locked the car up and walked the short distance out of the underground parking garage to his apartment, breathing deeply the salty sea air. In the quiet of the wee hours of the morning, he could hear the waves crashing hard into the shore in the wake of the storm he’d missed. He yawned, as he unlocked the door and was surprised to see that a light had been left on for him. As he went deeper into the apartment, leaving his keys on the breakfast bar, he noticed a plate of brownies also sitting out, a note lying on top.

_“Darling-_

_Not the most nutritious food to come home to at 3am, as Kadence pointed out (what have you done to my child you health nut?!) but I figured after that long flight, you were in dire need of chocolate. I promise to make you breakfast, southern style of course and serve it to you in bed._

_Love,_   
_Kitten_

_P.S. I know you were hoping I’d wait up and forgive me for failing. Long day, though not nearly as long as yours, I’m sure.”_

Tom smiled and eyed the brownies, his stomach making a noise. He sighed, unable to resist the tempting food and took one. He ate it, moving down the hall to look in on Kadence. The toddler was sleeping soundly in her bed, for once and much to his relief. He smoothed her blonde curls out of her face and kissed her little forehead. Yes, he’d grown fond of the child, though having her around often made him wish for his own, but he couldn’t pressure Sam like that. She’d made it clear that she wouldn’t consider it till Kadence was five anyways. And after everything she’d been through to have the girl, he couldn’t blame her, though he promised she’d be in far better hands while carrying his child, when the time came. Of course, he had to talk her into marrying him first, which was another matter entirely.

He left Kadence to sleep, tip-toeing out to avoid waking her. He was met with the brownie plate again and eyed the thing for a long moment and finally, with reluctance, decided that one was more than plenty. He turned off the lights and navigated his way to his bedroom in the darkness. The room was illuminated in the soft glow of a streetlamp, the light seeping though a curtain that he noticed was left partially open. He took a moment to marvel at how thoughtful Sam was, knowing she’d planned it that way. He went over and slid the window so that it was only open a crack. This woman loved to sleep with the windows open, and after the storm, it was just too cold for that. Still, he knew how much she hated a stuffy room and compromised.

His eyes fell to her in the bed. She was on his side, of course, and curled around his pillow. He smiled, chuckling softly as he let the curtain fall closed, cutting off the light. He slithered out of his jeans and tugged his shirt over his head, content to just sleep in his boxers tonight instead of trying to find a pair of pants. He carefully climbed over her and settled into her side of the bed, which was odd for him though not uncommon after these long trips. After sliding under the covers, he reached for Sam, pulling her against him, her warm skin on his bringing a sigh of contentment. He nuzzled into her neck, kissing her shoulder.

“Tom,” she squeaked and though he felt bad for waking her, he was happy to hear her voice.

“Yes, Kitten,” he said against her ear. She rolled over, her hands finding his face and kissed him, Half asleep or no, he was glad for the affection from her and kissed her back, holding her tightly against him. As expected, his body heated and demanded more but he kept his cool and tucked her head on his chin. That would come later.

“I’m so happy you’re home,” she mumbled against his chest and he smiled, running his fingers through her hair. Home was England, but he knew what she meant, because this was home for her.

“As am I, love,” he purred. “Go back to sleep.”

“Yes, dear,” she said even softer than before and he knew she was already on her way back into dreamland. “love you.”

“And I you,” he replied, hugging her closer and kissing her forehead. He closed his eyes, the day catching up with him quite suddenly and he too was soon sound asleep.


End file.
